Love Is ?
by Sally White
Summary: "Love is a many splendored thing! Love lifts us up! All you need is love!" "Please don't start that again." During a late night stroll, can Soul convince Maka that being in love is worth it? Soka


Hey there, other Soul Eater fans. I know I should be working on Angel or Relative Point (insert sweat-drop), but I can't seem to find the right motivation for either at this point in time. But don't give up on me, my lovelies! Just give me some time (a lot of it). I head off to college very soon, so I don't know how much free time I'm going to have in the near future, but again don't give up on me! So, as a sort of apology gift for that, I present to you all my latest song fic attempt. For those of you who love Soul Eater, Soka, and Moulin Rouge (my all-time favorite movie!), I think you're going to like this. So enjoy, loves!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Moulin Rouge (sadness!).

Dedication: I dedicate this one to my dear friends AngelofFluffiness and raelyn gross. You two are the best author friends a fellow authoress could have!

**Love Is. . .?**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

_Maka sometimes wondered (not that she'd admit it) if Blair's job made sense at times._

_She'd asked the magical cat about her job once, out of morbid curiosity. The blonde-haired meister had wanted to know what exactly was the cat's job, if it was really just being a whore (and yes, she had used those exact words) or perhaps if there was something. . .__more__ to the cat's job that she just wasn't able to see and/or comprehend. Blair hadn't taken offense to being asked and had said, quite simply, "I make men believe what they want to believe, whether it be that I don't care what they want to do with me or if they want to think that I'm in love with them. For one night they can think and feel whatever they want for me without worrying about me being attached to them in the future. In the club, we help men relax and have a good time, a night where they don't have to think about what's going on in their lives."_

"_And do you ever get attached to certain customers?" Maka had asked. "Have you ever fallen for one?"_

_Blair had laughed and told the green-eyed girl, "Maka, I can't fall in love. It's too risky in my job."_

_And Maka had understood. She really had. After all, wasn't that how she, herself, felt about emotions such as love? Didn't she feel that falling in love was too risky?_

_But at the same time, Maka had found her conclusion to be. . .saddening. As any other girl, she'd had dreams of falling in love and getting married and having a family once upon a time. But that time seemed like so very long ago._

_Since she and Blair had had that conversation, Maka had found herself brewing over her discoveries quite often. She had often found herself musing over it when she should have been paying attention in class, or while she and Soul were eating dinner and he was trying to talk to her. It had taken up so much of her mind that she had even caught herself not paying attention during fights with kishin because of what was on her mind. _

_Unknown to Maka, Soul had started to notice his meister's absentmindedness, and it was honestly starting to worry him. She had never been so preoccupied as she had been for the past few weeks. After one particularly almost-accident during a kishin battle, caused by her not paying attention, he decided that it was time to get to the bottom of this and find out what exactly had been going on in that busy little brain of hers for this long._

…**..**

Soul knocked on Maka's bedroom door, even though it was already open. She looked up at him from where she was laying on her stomach on her bed. He could tell that she had been thinking again.

"Hey," he greeted coolly.

"Hey," she answered, letting a small smile grace her lips. "What's up?"

"I know it's a little late," he said, glancing at a digital clock in her room that read 8:00 pm, "but I was wondering if you'd like to go for a stroll in the park before bed." He looked back at her, waiting for her answer.

"Sure," she agreed, getting off the bed and standing. "Sounds nice."

He grinned. "Cool."

So the two left their apartment and headed towards the park in a comfortable silence. During that time, Soul was trying to think of ways to ask his meister what had been going on with her the last few weeks.

The two reached the park and just walked through it on one of the walking paths. Soul glanced over at Maka and noticed that she had gone off into her thoughts once again. "What's on your mind?" he asked her.

She blinked, snapping out of it, and glanced at him. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"'Cause, Maka, you do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" he questioned her, his tone gentle.

She blinked at him again and slowly smiled. "I know that, silly."

He stopped walking and just looked at her. She stopped, too, turning around so that she faced him. "Soul? What is it?"

"You've has something on your mind that's been distracting you for quite some time now," he observed, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "It's started to affect your performance in battle, so I think we should talk about it, whatever it is."

She looked away from him. "Soul, really, it's nothing - "

"Obviously it is, or it wouldn't be bothering you for this long," he argued, his red eyes narrowing a bit. "Cut the crap, Maka, and just tell me what it is."

She sighed, not saying anything for a moment. Then, "I just. . .realized something personal lately, and it kinda makes me sad."

"What is it?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fall in love."

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes more. "That's it?"

"It's a big deal to me, okay?" Maka snapped, glaring at him. "I'm going to end up an old maid because I can't fall in love!"

Soul couldn't help it; he let out a light laugh. "Maka, you're stressing over something completely uncool. You're not going to end up alone. You'll fall in love someday, don't sweat it."

Maka crossed her arms over small chest and shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. I'm going to end up alone." She looked defiantly at her partner. "Besides, I don't believe in love."

Soul stared at her. "What? You don't believe in love? Seriously?"

She nodded, her mouth set in a straight line.

"Now that's one of the biggest loads of bull I've ever heard," he snapped, his mouth set in a scowl. "How can you not believe in love?"

She shrugged. "Just don't." She turned away from him slightly. "I don't see what the big deal is about love, anyways. It's just a bunch of useless feeling that gets in the way."

"That's not true!" he shouted, going over to stand right in front of her. "Love is a many splendored thing!" He raised his hands into the air. "Love lifts us up!" He placed his hands on her upper arms and shook her gently. "All you need is love!"

"That's not true!" she snapped, moving out of his hold. "You need food, water, shelter, financial resources - !"

"All you need is love," he insisted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Please don't start that again."

"All you need is love," he suddenly sang, taking a step towards her.

"A girl's got to eat," she protested, backing up a step.

"All you need is love," he sang again, again taking a step towards her.

"She'll end up on the streets!" Maka again protested, taking a step back, feeling the metal of a bench hit the backs of her legs.

"All you need is love," Soul sang, now standing right in front of her with a grin on his face.

"Love is just a game," she sang, turning her back to him and walking around the bench.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and twirled her around, singing, "I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me!"

She snorted and pulled her hand out of his grasp. She sang back, "The only way of loving me, baby," she smirked, "is to pay a lovely fee."

He jumped up onto the bench and sang, almost pleadingly, "Just one night, give me just one night."

"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay," she sang back, poking him in the chest.

"In the name of love!" he sang loudly, touching her cheek. "One night in the name of love."

"You crazy fool," she sang, backing away from his touch. "I won't give in to you." She turned and started to walk away.

"Don't!" Soul protested, jumping down from the bench. When she turned to look at him, he sat down and sang, "Leave me this way." He looked up at her with emotion in his eyes. "I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby," he stood up and took a step towards her, "don't leave me this way."

Maka almost gasped. _He's being serious!_ she thought. _Oh, gosh. . ._

She turned her back to him and sang softly, "You'd think people would've had enough of silly love songs."

"I look around me," Soul sang, walking over to stand behind her, "and I see it isn't so." He chuckled. "No."

She turned around to face him, them barely inches apart. "Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well, what's wrong with that," he sang, reaching up to touch her face softly, "I'd like to know." She took a few steps back again, and he sang, "'Cause here I go," then he started running, "again!"

He jumped up into a tree, standing on one branch that was a good six feet off the ground. He spread his arms and sang loudly, "Love lifts us up where we belong!"

Maka ran over to the tree and cried, "Get down, get down!"

"Where eagles fly," he continued to sing, "on a mountain high!" Then he reluctantly jumped down to the ground.

Maka stomped her foot and sang angrily, "Love makes us act like we are fools!" She huffed. "Throw our lives away for one happy day."

"We could be heroes!" Soul sang loudly, spreading his arms again. Then he lowered his arms and sang, "Just for one day."

Maka shook her head and sang, "You . . . you will be mean."

"No, I won't!" he told her, knowing that she was talking about if they were to get together.

She shook her head and sang, "And I. . ." She huffed and said, "I'll drink all the time!" She walked around the tree to stand at the other side.

Soul followed her, singing, "We should be lovers."

"We can't do that," she sang to him over her shoulder. Then she turned towards him slightly.

"We should be lovers," he sang, insisting, "and that's a fact."

She turned to him fully, her hands on her hips. "Though nothing," she sang, "will keep us together."

He grinned and went over to her, singing, "We can steal time - "

"Just for one day," they both sang. Soul put his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his chest. They both smiled and sang, "We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes!"

"Just because I," Soul sang wholeheartedly, "will always love you."

"I," Maka sang back.

"Can't help loving," they both sang.

"You," Soul sang softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

She smiled and sang to him, "How wonderful life is," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now you're in," they both sang, their faces getting closer, "the world."

Soul chuckled. "Still don't believe in love?" he asked her softly, his breath tickling the skin on her lips.

Maka giggled softly and whispered, "How about you see if you can convince me?"

"My pleasure," he growled, and captured her lips with his, drawing her into a deep kiss.

The two continued to kiss, unobserved by anyone except the grinning moon up in the night sky.

…**..**

_All in all, Maka could now see how she had overthought the situation. She could now see that she had forgotten one very important aspect – Soul, her partner. He would never let her be alone, in any way. She had been guaranteed a life partner from almost the moment they had met. She had already been in love, even if she hadn't been able to see it for the longest time. She could now put her mind at ease._

_As for Soul, he figured that it was as good a way as any to finally admit his feelings to his meister. It was totally worth the crap that Black Star gave them the next day at school and the way everyone had smirked at them knowingly. He had shut them all up real easy by throwing his arm around Maka and kissing her soundly on the lips, right in the middle of class._

_It had totally been worth the Maka-Chop he had received for his actions._

**The End**

Wow, that ended a lot earlier than I expected it to. Oh well, it was a lot of fun to write. ^_^ I haven't written a singing song fic in a long time. Plus this is one of my favorite songs from the movie. Well, dears, please write a review and tell me what you thought. And please go check out my other stories, especially my other two newest stories. Laters! Peace – Sally White


End file.
